


Sickly Love

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Sick Fic, Taking care of the bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Red isn't sure how he got where he is. But after a day spent sick in bed and being doted on by his boyfriends, he's positive he doesn't care.





	Sickly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry if this is crappy lol I am not used to writing Sanscest XD And especially not four people in a relationship lol

It was a curious thing, living with three alternate versions of himself. Especially so when the fact that they were all dating was taken into consideration. How Red had gotten to this point in his life, he would never really be sure of. He went from surviving day to day in what could only be termed as a shithole of Hades (and wasn’t human mythology an interesting thing to learn once he was able to), to living in a large, comfortable house on the surface, both he and his brother as safe as they could possibly be.

 

Of course, no longer being in their universe helped with that. His little bro was happier than Red had seen him in years, which would have been enough to keep him satisfied till the day he dusted. For the longest time, his brother’s happiness and safety were the only things that mattered to Red. Until he met Sans.

 

Or, to be more specific, Sans, Blue, and Razz.

 

Why they all ended up in Sans’ universe, none of them had a really good explanation for. Blue called it providence. Razz said it was just a stroke of good luck. Sans had some super long winded, scientific explanation that, while not hard to comprehend, was difficult to stand and listen to. Red had long decided he didn’t give a shit why they were here. All that mattered was that they were.

 

Now, the whole history behind how the four of them got together was something Red wasn’t willing to think about this damn early in the morning. He laid in the king-sized bed the four of them shared, except for the rare night where the spare room was used for...extra-curricular activities. Both Blue and Razz always insisted that the bed they used the most should stay clean, so that kind of thing had been banned at an early stage in their relationship. With as lazy as he and Sans could be, they weren’t about to question how the other two decided to do things.

 

“Red? You awake?” He looked up from over his blanket, finding Blue standing in the doorway and looking at him with concern in his eyelights. Red simply nodded, shifting on the mattress enough that he could look the other in the sockets. Blue started over with a sense of urgency in his steps, his cool phalanges soothing over his heated skull. Red could only sigh in relief, though he attempted to smile up at his boyfriend. Blue smiled back, keeping up his soothing petting.

 

“Is your throat still too sore to talk?” Blue asked, looking him over. He frowned as Red nodded, but seemed more relaxed than before. “Well, your fever is down. I’ll make you some soup here in an hour or so, think you’ll be able to get any sleep until then?” As easy as he usually found sleeping, when Red was sick it was nearly impossible.

 

Red shrugged, hiding a wince as the movement made his bones hurt. He really hated being sick. Blue smiled comfortingly, continuing to sooth his skull before leaning down and giving him a small peck of a kiss. “I’ll be back later, babe. Try to sleep if you can.” And with that, he left, Red going back to being miserable and alone. Well, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been; his stomach wasn’t bothering him at all.

 

Determined to at least try and sleep some of this misery off, Red closed his eyes, gave a last pitiful sniffle through his congested skull, and curled deeper into the covers.

 

~.~

 

His next sensation was waking up, disgruntled and stiff. There was a soft cloth making it’s way over his bone, the sensation a bit odd while he was sick. He pried a socket open, his eyelight hazy and distorted but bright enough that he could make out Razz, sitting at his side and studiously cleaning him off. His fever must have broken finally.

 

“Mmmph.” Red grunted, his throat giving him a bit of a reprieve from the all-consuming, burning pain it had been putting him through. Razz noticed he was awake immediately, his scowl softening into an almost smile.

 

“I did not mean to wake you up. If you can, you should go back to sleep.” Razz’s voice was soft, but no-nonsense, as it always was, but Red, as exhausted as he was, just shrugged once more. He watched as the other cleaned him, his boyfriend making sure that the rag stayed cool by rinsing it out very few minutes in a bowl of chilled water he had brought with him.

 

Once Razz was done with his torso he moved onto Red’s skull, careful of his sharpened phalanges as he cleaned around Red’s sockets and head-scar. Red relaxed into the attention once more, the feeling of all sweat and dirt being washed away extremely refreshing. At least until Razz declared himself done and pulled away.

 

Red could only shudder, his bones beginning to feel chilled in the cooled air of the room; which after feeling overly hot for so long would normally have been welcome. But now it made him tremble, his bones shivering. Two hands began carefully tucking him back under his covers after a moment, a more comfortable warmth soon returning to his bones. He looked up to the other with a small grin, hoping his gratefulness was apparent in his face, only to be startled as Razz gave him a chaste skeleton kiss.

 

“Go back to sleep, lazy ass. You’ll be safe.” Out of the three of them, Razz understood the best how it was to live in a “safe” world after living in a kill or be killed one for so long.

 

“Thanks…” Red mumbled, his voice scratchy and rough, though he grinned as the other blushed. He’d have to remember that.

 

~.~

 

When he awoke once more it was to the increasingly annoying, grating sound of Sans snoring right next to his skull. Red huffed to himself, figuring the other had come home after work and, in his own way of showing he cared, had fallen asleep checking on him.

 

Which didn’t really surprise him, but was the sound of a wood chipper breaking down a full redwood really necessary?

 

Attempting to roll over on his back only lead to Sans becoming aware of his movement, two arms wrapping softly around his ribcage, keeping him on his side as Sans tucked his skull into Red’s scapula. Well shit. There would be no moving now.

  
Red smiled, easing back into Sans’ hold and closing his eyes once more. Might as well go back to sleep, maybe he’d be well enough to get up when he woke up. Maybe he’d even be okay enough that Blue would let him eat some mustard. With that thought of hope on his mind, Red fell back asleep, unaware that both Razz and Blue were watching with large smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who created a new Underfell Sans headcanon? I'm never gonna stop, guys


End file.
